Doa
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Ketika manusia tidak mau berdoa pada Tuhan, kemalangan dan kesengsaraan akan terjadi, jangan sampai Tuhan membencimu. Ketika Leo, Izumi dan Anzu lupa untuk berdoa, mereka terjebak di Amerika bersama ratusan Zombie yang menghadang. Tak dapat kembali dan menghindar. Tak dapat menghentikan dari serangan Zombie.


Summary : Ketika manusia tidak mau berdoa pada Tuhan, kemalangan dan kesengsaraan akan terjadi. Ketika Leo, Izumi dan Anzu lupa untuk berdoa, mereka terjebak di Amerika bersama ratusan Zombie yang menghadang. Tak dapat kembali dan menghindar. Tak dapat menghentikan dari serangan Zombie.

\- Doa -

Leo Tsukinaga, Izumi Sena dan Anzu akhirnya menginjakkan kaki di Amerika, setelah berhasil menggasak beberapa lembar dollar dalam ajang judi online yang di ikuti Leo. Mendapat 3 tiket pulang-pergi, bersama kamar hotel kelas VIP berbintang 5 menjadi suatu pencapaian berharga bagi Leo. Meski, melihat pada fakta, pencapaian berharga Leo yang lainnya adalah membuat lagu yang sangat indah.

Memikirkan ini, mungkin Leo dan Izumi akan menjadi idol yang kurang beruntung. Di kejar-kejar fans sana dan sini, ini dan juga itu akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Tapi, Anzu sudah mempersiapkan hal ini, seperti membeberkan rumor palsu tentang lokasi liburan Izumi juga Leo.

Banyak hal menarik di Amerika yang Leo tahu, sesuatu yang lebih keren ketimbang Manhattan juga Hollywood, seperti kemacetan, kalimat-kalimat umpatan ala Amerika di sana-sini dan masih banyak lagi.

Leo menyalakan kamera video pada ponsel, tersenyum sendiri dan menaik-turunkan ponsel untuk membuat efek lebih modern.

Lantas, Leo menarik ke sana ke mari ujung jaket Anzu untuk bermonolog ria dalam kamera, mengusik Anzu yang tengah mengobrol dengan Izumi, soal kuliner paling populer di Amerika, fashion dan hal-hal lain yang perlu si gadis pelajari sebagai produser.

Terlalu lelah untuk bicara, tapi tak enak untuk menolak Anzu, jadi Izumi memilih untuk melayani Anzu. Lagipula, tidak ada satupun murid Yumenosaki yang rela mengabaikan Anzu, she's so precious.

Dengan sedikit pendekatan, Leo merengek. Mencoba menambah afeksi pada Anzu. "Anzu, bicara sedikit untuk dokumentasi di ponselku dong!"

Menyerah, Anzu tertawa, melambai pada kamera sembari menyender di bahu Leo. "Hai, aku Anzu, kami sedang ada di Amerika. Negara impian! Di sini keren sekali, yang lainnya, segera menyusul~"

Izumi yang mendengar malah tertawa, lebih tepatnya meledek. "Berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh di trip pertama kita, kesan yang baik harus di buat." Sebenarnya yang Izumi itu sedikit cemburu.

Mengalah, Leo memilih untuk diam, meski dia sedikit kesal akibat amukan dari Izumi yang menurut Leo agak sedikit kasar. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Karakter memang tidak dapat di ubah.

Sembari mengamati sekitar bandara, Leo mulai merasa ada yang sedikit aneh di sini, ini memang pertamakalinya ia pergi ke Amerika, tapi bukan kali pertama Leo pulang pergi ke bandara. Sesuatu yang aneh itu adalah, bandara ini terlalu, sepi.

Ada hawa kurang mengenakan di sana dan sini, maka saat itu juga, Leo menggenggam jemari Anzu secara tiba-tiba, mengkungkung jemari gadis itu dalam afeksi, buat sang gadis kaget bukan main. Izumi yang melihat pemandangan ini membuat ekspresi kesal, sekaligus marah.

Bingung, Anzu bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ini tidak biasa. Terlalu sepi, apa sesuatu baru saja terjadi?"

Menolak untuk tidak setuju, Anzu dan Izumi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka merasa seperti terjebak di tempat yang sedang di netralisir, kesunyian ini terlalu ganjil. Kecuali, sorak sorai dari customer service yang mengatakan kalimat itu-itu saja setiap menitnya, Izumi baru sadar setelah Leo mengatakan keganjilan bandara.

Akhirnya, Izumi mengambil inisiatif, menitipkan kopernya pada Anzu dan berujar. "Aku akan memeriksa sesuatu."

Khawatir, Anzu tersenyum."Cepat kembali." Yang di balas dengan senyuman memuaskan dari Izumi.

Selang waktu lama, menegok ke sana dan ke mari beberapa kali, mengamati arloji, Izumi belum juga kembali. Hampir setengah jam dan ini terlalu lama. Hal pertama yang Leo curigai adalah, Izumi tersesat.

Sebal, Leo berkacak pinggang. "Dia pergi kemana sih, lama seka-"

Ucapan Leo terpotong, Anzu setengah berteriak. "Senpai datang!"

Dari kejauhan, Izumi berlari tergesa-gesa, mirip atlet maraton yang kelelahan demi mengejar saingannya, keringat bahkan terlihat dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Kemeja yang ia kenakan pun basah kuyup, wajahnya merah, kakinya beberapakali tersandung. Izumi nampak tak baik.

Ia berusaha untuk berteriak, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokan Izumi, kelelahan membuatnya seperti ini. Jadi, dengan sedikit inisiatif, Izumi melambai-lambaikan tangan dari kejauhan, menyuruh agar Leo dan Anzu meninggalkan bandara ini. Bodohnya, Leo dan Anzu kurang memahami maksud dari Izumi.

Setibanya di hadapan Leo juga mendaratkan pukulan di kepala keras di kepala, Izumi yang kelelahan mulai berbicara. "Pergi dari sini. Seseorang menjadi gila dan mengigit beberapa orang di sana!"

Kepanikan terpatri di wajah Izumi. "Ada orang aneh mengigit seorang pria di sana, kemudian si pria yang di gigit mulai berperilaku tak lazim. Mereka sudah menyelamatkan diri, kita harus melakukan itu juga!"

Leo yang sama takutnya, berusaha memahami keadaan. Meski dia tak begitu mengerti kenapa Izumi menjadi serius seperti ini, ralat, Izumi memang selalu serius tapi ia nampak sedikit

terburu-buru.

"A-apa yang terjadi, Sena?"

Belum sempat menjelaskan tentang keadaan, sesuatu mulai menakuti mereka, sesuatu yang Izumi lihat di belakang sana, sesuatu yang membuat Izumi lari.

Di sana, orang-orang berhamburan, berlarian dan berteriak layaknya menaiki roller coster, di belakang mereka ada manusia-manusia yang berjalan sempoyongan, jatuh ke sana dan ke sini, mulut mereka penuh dengan darah, bergumam dengan bahasa yang aneh, gigi mereka yang tajam mencuat, siap untuk mengigit siapapun.

"Ya Tuhanku.." Anzu lebih terdengar panik ketimbang berdoa. Dia menyikut lengan Leo, menyuruhnya merekam aksi brutal di sana ketika salah satu dari manusia itu di serang dan di gigit.

Izumi berbicara, panik. "Sekarang bukan Halloween, Anzu, jadi kita harus, LARI!"

Dengan cepat, Izumi berlari, menarik tangan Anzu untuk di bawa bersamanya. Dalam posisi membelakangi, Leo merekam apa yang terjadi untuk di dokumentasikan.

Jadi, Leo mulai bermonolog. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, pemandangan ini, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Ini terlalu sulit." Leo meringis.

Leo berbicara lagi. "Aku tak tahu siapa yang memulai ini dan apa yang menyebabkan mereka seperti itu. Aku berharap semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ketika merekam, seorang anak lelaki yang tengah berlari langsung disergap, ditindih lalu digigit oleh wanita yang melompat-lompat seperti monyet dari arah samping, anak itu tak sempat berteriak, ajal merengutnya langsung.

Bandara seketika dipenuhi jeritan, ampunan, minta tolong, tangisan dan suara tulang patah membuat nyali semua orang menjadi ciut.

Orang-orang yang berlarian di belakang Leo mulai menyusul buat Anzu dan Izumi ketakutan, bau amis dari darah menguar dari tubuh mereka, beberapa di antara mereka ada yang punggungnya terkoyak, jatuh dan menggelepar seperti ikan di lantai.

Leo memutar tubuh, berdampingan dengan Anzu ketika berlari, menggenggam jemari gadis itu dengan sekuat tenaga, sadar bahwa keadaan ini sangatlah buruk.

Jelas, liburan mereka bertiga tak terencana dengan baik. Leo amat menyesal mengajak Anzu bersamanya begitu juga rasa penyeselannya pada Izumi. Tapi, Leo agaknya penasaran tentang hal yang terjadi di Jepang sana. Apakah teman-teman Yumenosaki mengalami hal yang serupa?

Ingin menangis, tapi hal itu tak mungkin Leo lakukan. Tak mungkin ia menjadi lemah di depan Anzu, bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi, Anzu harus selamat, kuat dan baik-baik saja dalam genggaman tangannya.

Para manusia yang mengerikan itu semakin banyak dan bertambah banyak seperti sebuah gelombang tsunami, mereka mengeluarkan suara yang mengerikan, sesuatu seperti rintihan yang tertahan atau sesuatu yang sulit di jelaskan nalar.

"Apa mereka itu zombie?" Tanya Izumi di sela-sela berlari, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tempat paling strategis untuk kabur atau sembunyi dan menyelamatkan diri.

Anzu menggidikan bahu. "Mungkin." Tapi Anzu tahu kalau itu bukanlah suatu jawaban. Dengan semua kekacauan ini, Anzu sedikit lega, sebab Izumi yang sadar duluan dengan kejadian ini. Jika tidak, mungkin dia akan menjadi bagian dari makhluk barusan.

Di tengah-tengah tragedi yang memilukan, Anzu menemukan secercah harapan. Di sana, ia melihat sebuah eskalator, beberapa di antara manusia yang tersisa tengah berkumpul. Menunggu bagian untuk segera turun, walau terjadi kehebohan, tapi Anzu senang ada manusia yang masih normal di sini.

Setibanya di sana, Anzu bertanya. "Apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Lelaki botak bergaya ala penyanyi metal hard rock di sana menoleh, merasa dirinya terpanggil. Terheran-heran melihat Anzu, Leo juga Izumi.

"Aku tak begitu yakin, nak. Tapi, beberapa hal mulai terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kasus ini awalnya ada di Rumah Sakit dan secara misterius para pasien mulai berubah. Aku pegawai di sana dan kabur ketika teman-temanku mulai berubah, kalian sendiri siapa?"

"Turis." Jawab Izumi singkat.

"Ah, syukurlah kalian selamat. Beberapa temanku sudah mati akibat serangan barusan, pokoknya jangan sampai tergigit atau tertangkap mereka." Senyum lelaki botak itu merekah, Anzu dan lainnya agak sedikit aneh melihat orang seperti itu menjadi pegawai sebuah Rumah Sakit, terlalu nyentrik.

Lelaki itu menunduk, mengamati keadaan di bawah sana, melihat eskalator tak terlalu padat, ia bergegas. "Kita harus pergi, sebelum makhluk-makhluk itu mengejar dan lebih dekat."

Nampaknya, mereka bertiga setuju dengan lelaki tadi. Kenal ataupun tidak, itu bukan menjadi masalah di sini. Yang penting mereka selamat.

Lelaki itu bertanya. "Apa kalian membawa ponsel?"

Leo mengangguk. "Tapi tidak ada sinyal."

"Sudah kuduga, alat elektronik tidak akan berfungsi."

Dalam keputusaan dan kegelisahan, Anzu, Leo, Izumi dan lelaki botak itu berjuang untuk bertahan. Mereka melompat dari eskalator dan bergerumul dengan manusia-manusia lain di depan pintu keluar. Kebingungan, panik juga takut, tersirat di wajah-wajah para manusia ini.

Berdesakan dan melelahkan mereka rasakan, para manusia di sana tak kunjung keluar, mereka berteriak, menangis, marah dan merengek. Bertanya-tanya tentang kenapa orang paling depan tak kunjung keluar.

Anzu, bertanya. "Ada apa di sana?"

Izumi berjinjit, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Anzu. "Pintunya di kunci secara otomatis dan kita tidak bisa keluar, orang-orang mencari cara untuk memecahkan kacanya."

Izumi menjeda, di liriknya Anzu. "Zombie itu ada di luar. Kita terjebak!"

Lelaki di belakang Anzu berteriak, kala makhluk-makhluk tadi berjejalan di eskalator, mencari cara jitu untuk mengubah manusia yang tersisa untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Pasrah.

Kali ini Leo memilih untuk pasrah, di tambah suara-suara dengusan, rintihan, amukan dari makhluk itu mulai terdengar. Mereka yang di atas sana sudah semakin mendekat!

Di tekan tombol play video, Leo mulai bermonolog.

"Sekali lagi, aku Leo. Aku sedang berada di Amerika. Entah bagaimana, sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi, orang-orang mulai aneh dan mereka menyerang satu sama lain."

Leo menelan ludah, menahan napas dan menyeka air mata. Sempat beberapakali ia melirik Izumi dan juga Anzu, ingin memeluk tapi tak kuasa.

Leo melanjutkan. "Rekaman ini asli. Aku tidak berbohong, jika kau melihat ini, aku harap kau juga selamat dan itu tandanya ponselku hilang atau aku mati. Untuk ayah dan ibu, maafkan Leo, maafkan aku jika aku jidak bisa pulang. Aku sayang kalian~"

Anzu berteriak dalam tangis, terekam oleh video."Tidak, kau dan aku akan selamat! Senpai juga dan paman botak barusan. Lihat, kita akan selamat!"

Baterai habis, rekaman mati, sesuatu menghadang mereka dari arah depan. Sesuatu yang mengerikan, terekam jelas dari bola mata Anzu. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara pecahan kaca, jeritan manusia, tubuh yang terinjak-injak.

Terdengar teriakan seorang bocah. "KAAAAAA! MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK ITU DATANG DARI DEPAN!"

"LARI! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN."

"TIDAK, MEREKA JUGA ADA DI DEPAN!"

Panik, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan melakukan apa. Orang-orang berjejalan, mulai menyelamatkan diri, berteriak sana dan sini. Lelaki di sebelah Anzu merapalkan doa, menyebutkan nama Tuhan berkali-kali dalam tangisan. Anzu tahu itu adalah doa, tapi berdoa saja tidak akan membuatnya kembali ke Jepang atau mengubah waktu ke masa lalu.

Leo menangis. "Kita tidak bisa keluar."

"Orang-orang di depan mulai di gigit satu sama lain, mereka mati dan akan menjadi bagian dari mereka juga!"

Ada suara barang pecah, kemudian teriakan terdengar nyaring. "MEREKA MULAI MENDEKAT!"

"ARRRGGGGG."

"LARI."

Percuma.

Makhluk-makhluk di atas lebih banyak.

Anzu menangis. Izumi menghilang. Leo pingsan.

Dan semuanya, berakhir dengan kubangan darah di mana-mana.

Satu hal yang Anzu ingat adalah.

Seharusnya dia berdoa dan terus berdoa, sehingga Tuhan akan menyelamatkan kita.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

A/N : Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF saya ini hehe. Dimanapun dan kapanpun, berdoa itu penting, agar selalu terlindung :'D


End file.
